


Tease and Kiss

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Image, Cunnilingus, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Partial Nudity, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Underwear, Wheeljack is nervous when it comes to her body, but Airstream loves it and her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Airstream likes Wheeljack's underwear a lot.





	

  
"N-N-Not there-!  A-Airstream~!"

 

"Oh? What is it?  Does it make you feel good to wear these?  Does it make you blush seeing me play with them before I eat you out?"

 

Wheeljack's blush only grew darker as she threw her head back and moaned into her hand.  Airstream had come over to her place and they were both almost naked after he started kissing her not even half an hour ago.

 

But then he had to take off all her outer clothing, leaving nothing but her underwear on for him to stare at.  And compliment.  Before pulling it aside to worship her clit and labia with his tongue.

 

"Tell me, Wheeljack, is all your underwear this cute?"

 

"Mmmm~"

 

"Is the polka dotted one of your favorites?  Do you have other colors?  The red looks good, but maybe some blue... or white.  Yes, white underwear with dark spots. Primus, you would look so sexy in that."

 

"A-Air-!  Air~ Airstream, please~!"

 

"Oh?  Don't tell me you actually have white polka-dotted underwear?"

 

"I-I-I... It's not..."

 

"Not?"

 

"They... I don't look good in them..."

 

He pulled his lips away from her clit to look up at her.  "Wheeljack..."

 

She covered her face, blushing profusely as he reached up to pull her hands away.  It took a bit to wrestle her hands away, but once her red face was face to face with his, he only smiled back at her before kissing her.

 

"Don't think of yourself like that," he said when he finally let her lips go, "You look beautiful in everything you wear."

 

She turned away to blush harder.

 

"Of course, you look like a goddess when you're naked."

 

Wheeljack nibbled at her lip before gasping when his fingers started to play with her again.

 

"Perhaps we should get back on track to get you completely naked, shouldn't we?"

 

She could only collapse on the bed when Airstream went back down to eat her out.  Primus, she would never get used to these compliments.

 

But she at least got used to his tongue pressing into her cunt.

 

END


End file.
